google_suite_applicationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Face-to-Face Session
Task #1: Creating and Sharing a Google Document I have created a Google Document for my Fifth grade students to be able to share words and definitions as an example piece of work. https://docs.google.com/a/dcsschool.com/document/d/1gEIm8lvkGwxl_TZ8ShY5nDNMgMaelxPqPt6UKo8AnaY/edit If you are adding images and links to your group project using a URL, please watch the following video: Sharing a Google Document has many more user friendly features when compared to attaching a Microsoft Word document. The following features are available for the owner (creator of the document) to apply to their own work when using Google Docs. * View only access or not?-As the owner of a document, the user can decide whether they would like someone else to either edit, comment, or just view the document. By clicking on the share icon on the top right of the document, the user can enter emails manually or, with the saved list feature similiar to email, type in the first few letters of the individual(s) that the user would share the document. The following video make this tool easier to understand for other viewers: * Editing & Formatting Options-At the top of a Google Document, the user has a formatting toolbar that has the following tools available to use: ** Font (located in the format menu within the toolbar) ** Font Size ** Bold, Italic, and Underline ** Font Color ** Insert link ** Insert comment ** Align paragraph ** Align spacing ** Numbered list ** Bulleted list ** Decrease Indent ** Clear formatting Task #2: Creating a Google Form as an exit ticket Take one exit ticket that you use in one of your classes. Re-create that exit ticket as a Google Form so you are able to streamline results to a sheet on your Google Drive. Don't forget to make one of the questions your student's name, or risk receiving anonymous results. Task #3: Collaborating on a Google Slides project Within your group, create and share a Google Slides project with every group member. Each member should create a slide introducing themselves. Together, add slide transitions, and practice using the Google slides presentation mode directly from the browser. Task #4: Creating a Drawing of your face using the Google Drawings application The following video will give the user a step by step tutorial on how to make a drawing of your face. You will need a webcam or a photo of yourself to paste onto the screen of the Google Drawing screen. Learning Extension: As a health educator, I would utilize the text box function after students have completed their own self-portait to label the anatomical terms of the human face. I believe this activity would interest middle and high school students much more because they are able to be more interested in the content since it would be self-created. Here is the link to creating a doodle of yourself: After you create your drawing of your own face using Google Drawing, watch this video of how you can upload the drawing of your face and use the textbox function to label different parts of your face. As a self-contained classroom teacher, you can have your students draw pictures of images and have them label and/or describe parts of the created picture: Task #5: Using Google Drive & Chalkup to share grading rubrics with students and staff For teachers, I found the website Chalkup to very helpful in creating rubrics and uploading students' work through Google Drive. Here is a tutorial on how to use Chalkup and Google Drive in conjunction with one another: Create an assignment rubric for a research paper, project, homework, or any other form of assessment. Then, Chalkup gives you the ability to share the information through email or a message board. As students submit their work through Google Drive, Chalkup gives the user the ability to upload documents from Google Drive. This makes life as a teacher much more organized for each assignment using Google Drive and Chalkup together in unison.